Power Morphers 2: the Floating Head
by Larania Drake
Summary: It gets worse


* Disclaimer: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers belongs to Saban, and Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. I am not making any money off of this. 

POWER MORPHERS 2. THE FLOATING HEAD 

We left our heroes walking through an abandoned constriction site. As they walked, the earth began to shake. They saw a bright light. Cassie summed it up for everybody by saying," It's a flying saucer!" Little did they know that it was Lord Visser 3 starting his attack. But then, life got even stranger. All of them started to feel weird as Alpha 5's search and teleport sequence found them and brought them to the Command Center. "Whoa, now that was INSANE!" yelled Marco. Pretty much everyone agreed with that sentiment, except for Tobias, who had turned around first. "Hello," Tobias said first, in his nice, talking-to-aliens voice. Everyone else turned around and saw... a giant floating head. It wasn't just any head, either. It was an alien head. It was blue, with no nose and eyestalks.  said the head, in their minds. "Did you guys hear what I didn't hear," said Rachel. Everyone nodded. As a group, they all echoed,"Hi." Oddly enough, none of them felt afraid. It was as if they had known this floating alien head their entire lives. Like he was a favorite uncle or something. _ spoke the head.  "This is big stuff, man," said Jake. "Shouldn't you be telling someone important about this, like the police?" "Visser 3 may already have the police," inserted Alpha 5. The kids noticed Alpha for the first time. They took him in stride, because after a giant floating head and brain stealing aliens, you weren't bothered by androids. __ "Um, can we think about this first?" said Jake. < Of course, but do so quickly, for time is of the essence.> They all gathered up in a circle and started talking. "I'm in." said Rachel. "No surprise there. But have you guys really thought about this. We could be killed! If anything happens to me, my Dad will...", shouted Marco. "We understand. But how would your Dad feel if he was taken over by alien parasite?" interupted Cassie. "I think we should," said Tobias. "But then, I haven't got anything to lose." "You choose, Jake," spoke Cassie. "What? When am I the leader." Said Jake, sounding shocked. "You just are," Rachel said, quickly. "Um, oh, okay. Mr. Elfangor, we agree." _

Our heroes were then teleported back home to the construction site. There, they met a nasty surpise. It was Lord Visser 3! They ducked back behind some debris, and assessed their opitions. The Yeerks hadn't seen them yet. Then, they realized what they were seeing. Lord Visser 3 was letting loose a monster. They had to stop him! Jake almost before he realized what he was doing, said, "It's Morphin' time!" "Jake, I don't know if you forgot this, but Elfangor forgot to tell us how to morph!" interupted Marco. "Yeah. Uh, your right." Said Jake, looking sheepish. It was Tobias who fist stood up and said," Hawk!" He was transformed into a hawk. He was followed by Rachel who declaired," Grizzley Bear!" Eveyone followed suit. "Gorilla,", "Wolf,", "Tiger!". They were all morphed. Then the fight was joined. The creaures they fought were like giant centipedes. They made weird sounds like bblblblblblblbblblb, very quickly. Jake roared, Cassis howled, Tobias screeched. They battle was really, really gross. The centipedes, called Taxxons, tended to go sqaush very easily. Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise. The Power Morphers looked up, to see a giant razor bladed, gargoyle like creature with greenish skin come straight at them! Oh, NO!  said Marco,  thought spoke Jake. They all heard a growl, and then a giant robot bounded into view, in the shape of a tiger.  said Rachel.  They all called their zords. Each tried on their own to overcome the giant Hork- Bajir. It didn't work. Cassie cried," I wish we could combine their strength." So they did. In an elaborate transformation sequence, the Zords came together to form the Mega-Ani-Zord!  said Rachel.  Of course, they won. In a display of really silly fireworks, the Hork-Bajir exploded. Lord Visser 3 had been watching all this form his blade ship. He raged," I hate the Power Morphers! Oh, I have such a headache!" Meanwhile, back at the Command Center...  said Elfangor. All the new Morphers looked at each other and grinned. Jake put his hand out. One by one they placed their hands on his until Marco was left. Marco snorted, shrugged and placed his hand on the rest. They all jumped into the air, crying out jubilantly: "POWER MORPHERS!" 


End file.
